


Cat N Mouse - FBI vs Mafia AU - Destiel/Michifer

by GoldenMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Actual Murder, Addiction, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Bar Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Gay Mobsters, Blood and Gore, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is a Novak, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Italian Mafia, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Lucifer Needs a Hug (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Character Death, Skin picking because of anxiety, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Temporary Character Death, Torture, its not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose
Summary: It's sometime in the 1930s, deep in the bustling city of New Orleans, Dean Winchester, and Michael Cohen are two newly promoted FBI agents, trying to interpret a web of conspiracy, scandal, and lies that surround the Mysterious Novak Family.Lucifer Novak is the eldest son, and Mafia head of his families legacy. Though Chuck often tries to step in and step on the toes of the son he appointed to run the business.Already deeply rooted in New Orleans after the Novak pack fled Italy when Interpol got to close, they must figure out how to take out their rivals.Castiel is to be married to Hannah Smith in a year, to better get his family deeper into the banking system of the US. All the youngest Novak wants is for his family to live normally and safely, but now the loyalty among their own family is strained.It's a twisted jungle of lies, and scandal. Where their love is highly frowned upon and mostly illegal._____Or the one based off an RP with my Swiss friend where Dean and Michael are cops that fall in love with two Mafia people they're trying to take down and arrest...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from the Midwest, my co-writer is from Switzerland, and my editor is from Singapore...  
> We don't know shit about New Orleans but we roll with it.
> 
> This is probably also not entirely historically accurate in parts and I'm sorry not sorry...
> 
> Eventually I'll share a 30s slang list. Until then try to use context or google or comment if you have questions about phrases...

"I’m so going to kick something if we get one more detective on this case. Let me tell you, it's not unsolvable!" Michael yelled at his boss. "The DEA failed because there are no drugs involved. Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to repeat myself! There's a reason the Secret Service can't get a hold of them. Those blown-up twits throw lead as if there's no tomorrow!" 

"Take a breather, Cohen, you make me rethink my decision to let you carry iron in public." Bobby replied, unfazed by his detective's temper tantrum at all. "Go for a smoke, Mike. And once you're done, sit your ass back in that chair and find out a way to get me the Devil. Don't make me send you back to your old police department." 

When Bobby turned his attention back to his books, Michael knew the conversation was over. He groaned in frustration but nodded with a sigh. After all, the FBI had kept Bobby as their Lieutenant for two full decades for a very good reason...

His name was Michael Cohen, a freshly baked detective for the FBI. He was assigned the Novak's case - an impossible riddle filled with dead ends and several detectives quitting after recovering from sleepless nights and literal torture before him. The entire thing was all speculation, suspicion. The Novak's didn't even exist in the US until last year, but no one could find anything other than the maybes and possiblys from other countries.

How in the blue hell a family managed to get so deeply rooted and intertwined in the economy of an entire nation was beyond the young former officer. But he had to prove himself. And that was exactly what he was planning to do.

"Cohen? Before I forget. Your new partner Winchester should arrive later today so make sure you're here by four." Bobby added, merely lifting his gaze as he spoke.

"You've got to be kidding me..." the raven-haired detective grumbled, running a hand over his neck.

At 27 Michael was incredibly young for a detective. Too young, if one was to ask the Lieutenant. But so was his nephew, Dean Winchester. A man filled to the brim with fortune and good connections. Each and every case the new detective had been assigned, he managed to solve by sheer and utter luck. Mike knew he was good. He was very good at what he did, but the very thought of having to actively work with the Casanova who was Dean Winchester, caused a mild headache.

Once at his desk, cigarette in hand, Michael took another look at what he was working with; poorly written journals of other detectives who had failed to solve the case, a few newspaper articles and that was basically it.

'There's a new Devil in town.'

'Novak is the name you should prepare to avoid. Several cases lead back to the untraceable family. Each and any hints welcome.'

"Where on Earth should I start with this steaming pile of crap?" Mike sighed dejectedly, resting his forehead against his propped up hand.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Detective Dean Winchester. It was a title the freckled man would never tire of hearing. He had worked hard for this position, he knew people thought he was a spoiled brat, that he only got the position because his uncle was Lieutenant for the area. But in reality they had it backwards, it wasn't that Dean got where he was because of his uncle, but rather despite his uncle. Bobby made sure to ride Dean's ass hard because he wasn't gonna play favorites. But all seriousness aside, the ladies really dug the badge, and Dean wasn't about to complain about that.

Dean burst into the office, happy to be in a place with moving cool air, nothing like the humidity of the late summer New Orleans air outside. The Winchester gave a little nod, wink and tipped his hat to the lady secretary at the front desk, she giggled and hid her lipstick smile behind a delicately manicured hand before turning back to the large phone on her desk. Strutting through, Dean didn't bother to pay anyone else mind. He just wanted to know why the hell his uncle was giving him a partner. So his last one had quit, said Dean was too overbearing and while he solved the cases he was given, was too immature to be paired with the older man. Dean couldn't give less shit. The guy he had been paired with, just didn't like the crowd Dean danced with, and didn't like that Dean got all the attention from the dames in any joint they swung into.

Dean raised his hand to knock on Bobby's door, when he was stopped by Bobby's personal secretary. A cute redhead, hair in a ponytail, polka dot white and blue dress. She put her hands on her hips, tilted her head and looked up at Dean. "Bobby is in a meeting. Can I help you?"

"Names Detective Winchester. Dean if ya will. I need to speak to Unc- to Lieutenant Singer." Dean corrected his almost unprofessional way of addressing his uncle

"Winchester...I'm Charlie Bradbury." She smiled before tip toeing up to look over Dean's shoulder "I can take your coat and hat, Detective Cohen is your new partner. He's on the Devil's Case.. A real hard boiled* one if you ask me." Dean handed the red head his coat and hat as he flashed her his best winning white smile

"Listen doll," He leaned over her desk as she sat back down "I just wanna talk to the big man. Not interested in talking to this Cohen guy right now." Dean spoke in a hushed tone glancing over his shoulder at the other man that Charlie had pointed out "Say, how about you let me slip in while Singer's on the phone, then maybe afterwards you and I can show you this great clip joint* I know of." Dean tilted his head, still leaning on her desk to which Charlie frowned.

"Get over there Romeo. Your charm won't work on me."

With a groan Dean sauntered over to the desk Charlie had indicated. He stood to the side, knowing the desk right in front and practically attached to the other mans was his, that and it had a nice desk plate with the name 'Detective D. Winchester' inscribed on it, facing the long walkway

"Excuse me, I know I'm early, but uh I'm Detective Winchester and I do think you're my new partner." The greeting came out as forced politeness and gritted teeth. As much as Dean had been wanting to investigate the scandalous and mysterious Novak family, that seemingly had fingers in all the cookie jars, but never got caught, never got solid proof against any of them, and they always generally stayed out of the limelight, he didn't want to be partnered with some guy that thought Dean was an over privileged tag along. Michael lifted his gaze as he heard a confident sounding voice address him. 

"Winchester… yes, I heard so too." Mike replied, with a faint, mostly polite, tight-lipped smile and a quick nod. He allowed himself to look his new partner up and down for a second. Probably around the same age as him… or not? Younger? An incredibly handsome young man, just as new at this whole detective thing as Mike was himself. The effortless way the freckled blond had his hands resting in the pockets of his perfectly fitting trousers, made it abundantly clear why each and every woman in New Orleans was melting if officer Winchester was on the case-- detective Winchester by now.

They had both been promoted last month.

The light blue dress shirt stretched over the slightly taller man's chest as if Dean had had it tailored that way. Damn, the normal formal wear was so much more comfortable than those awful police uniforms...

Michael had to actively clear his head as he found himself staring into thin air once again - the young, grey-eyed detective frequently got lost in thoughts, especially if he was to analyse something. Most of the time, just thinking out loud would've made the situation he was in so much easier, but no. He was a thinker. After clearing his throat and adjusting his tie, he gave Dean another nod and pushed the newspaper articles towards him - a non-verbal invitation to share what he knew with the casanova in front of him. 

"I'm Cohen-- Michael by the way." he tried to reply in a somewhat chatty manner.

Dean took the newspaper, shifting from standing beside the desk, leaning on it as he read the papers he had been handing. His green eyes flicked over to Michael, throwing the fellow, and surprisingly young, detective his winning smile 

"Dean." He purred before his gaze shifted back to the paper in his hands

"Some case huh? Nothing seems to stick to these cats." Dean mused, wetting his lips as his eyes scanned along the different articles. It was all so vague. Some crook here or bank there claimed this or that, the family denied all allegations, and there was zero proof. Anyone claiming to witness something changed their statements or disappeared. Nothing concrete.

As Michael gave his partner a second to catch up with his reading, Mike glanced back at Charlie; a stunning, confident woman who knew exactly what she wanted. As a secretary she received compliments and flirtations left to right but never did she actually act on them and - to Michael at least - that was fascinating.

If a guy like Dean was to approach, well, anyone… people would stop what they were doing and help, talk, greet him, watch. However, it was obvious Dean knew exactly how good he looked- another little problem Michael tried very hard to hide. The raven-haired man with his fair skin and captivatingly light eyes wasn't just a very devoted, dutiful, rational detective with no time to flirt or sleep around. He simply couldn't bring himself to like the physical company of a woman. And God forbid if this ever got to anyone's attention Mike would lose his badge, his gun and probably anything else he owned.

"Pleasure." Mike smiled politely as he leaned back, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Damn right it's a hard boiled case. There was one single trial in court with little to no result at all. All it was good for, was to actually have a face to this whole thing, though I'm pretty sure Loki is not his real name. I mean, come on using Norse deities as a cover up is just dingy. The guy's face is all we have right now. We know they live somewhere outside of town and that they own a bar downtown." he summarized while flipping through some coffee-stained notes from half a year ago.

Another round of clearing his throat later, Michael snapped out of his daze and turned his head back around to find Dean still sitting on his desk.

"Louisiana State Police recruit 1923, right? I think we had the same drill sergeant." Michael chuckled, once again trying to make conversation. Having a partner could be just as much a blessing if you got along as it could be a curse if you didn't… so if Mike would be given a choice, he'd rather get along with the very fortunate nephew of the lieutenant, than to tackle this unsolvable case by himself. "Any ideas as to where to start?"

"Yeah I think we did have the same sergeant, Howlett right? James Howlett... Though he went by Logan for some god awful reason. Him and Barton were real harrasses." Dean chuckled with a shake of his head. "Good to know I'm not working with some old timer that won't get that things don't gotta be straight by the books y'know?" Dean glanced over the top of the newspaper at Michael as he took a seat at his desk, the chair was uncomfortable, obviously used and it creaked and was heavily annoying. Dean had sat in it ten seconds and was ready to throw it out the bureau window.

However, once Dean mentioned Barton and Howlett, the frown on Michael's face disappeared only to be replaced by a sincere chuckle and smile to go with it. "I swear those two drove me mad. They always made you feel like such a curve, but if the goal was to fill someone with daylight, Howlett never disappointed." Mike joked, hinting at the very few but very obvious talents the two sergeants had. "Books? Winchester, if there was a book on how to catch a mafia family, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be sitting here." he chuckled, adjusting his watch and rolling the sleeves of his light grey dress shirt up another bit.

"Nuff bumping gums*, as for where to start... These guys got any chicks in their lives? I mean there's gotta be some poor patsy* out there stupid enough to rat out something and give us a lead. Some sort of flapper* with their number or something?" Dean mused tossing the paper on the desk space between his desk and Michael's, a sort of shared space between the two desks.

"Winchester! There you are, would you look at that, you're on time, I actually told Cohen you'll be here by four." Bobby exclaimed from the doorway, rolling his wheelchair out of the office.

Dean's head whipped to the side at the sound of Bobby's voice

"Hey! Uncl- Lieutenant Singer!" Dean once again had to correct himself. In the comfort of one of their homes, or out for drinks off the clock he was Uncle Bobby, but Dean had to remember. Work. Professionalism. They were Lieutenant and Detective when on the clock and on a case.

"I'm usually punctual." Dean frowned upon meeting his Uncle's eyes "You told me 3 and I'm here at 3."

As Michael heard Bobby's subtle accusation and Dean's reaction, he frowned faintly. Were they not related? Was it all a myth? Why would the lieutenant not pull his nephew into a hug and proudly present him to everyone?

"No, no books this time, even though Lieutenant Singer might hate us for it, I won't let some old detective gum our work just so we did our job the way chapter 59 suggests." he smiled, trying to subtly change the topic. Dean looked a slight bit upset by Singer's comment - but that relationship was to be asked about at a later time.

Mike sighed deeply as he seemingly weighed Dean's suggestion. "I'm not aware of any women in this story. Far as we know this family's sealed shut completely. But, if we find out which bar they own we might find out a little more about the barkeeper's boss." Mike suggested promptly after Dean tossed the pile of paper on their shared desk.

Was it a good idea to suggest a trip to the bar with this stunner beside him? Would they get any work done at all? Who knew, but it might be a start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the Novak's!
> 
> Also like before mentioned I know squat shit about New Orleans, I'm from Indiana. My writing partner is from Switzerland and my editor is from Singapore... Enjoy this chapter

The mansion was huge. Far enough off from any bigger city for the giant building to go unnoticed, yet central enough for the bunch to have all the access they could possibly need.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. We have to lay low for a while. The whole Smith scandal won't pass as fast as you think, Luce. We have to wait… You don't want to get back on the police radar, do you?" Castiel asked, running a hand through his black mop of hair. His glasses disregarded somewhere beneath the huge pile of paperwork he had behind him on his desk. As he looked at his brother, he was truly hoping he'd somehow get through to him.  
This whole corruption thing got out of hand. First a salesman or two, then a garage, then two, then three, then an entire company, then an officer. They got noticed by the public, the media and the police. Someone had to die. A first scandal. Now an entire bank and they just barely got away with it. The bank just barely surpassed their media conference with local newspapers without giving away where those thousands upon thousands of dollars came from, it was a bit of a mess that took way too long to dig out of and keep it quiet.

It was a foolproof plan, money laundering without raising any suspicions if there wasn't this one journalist… And now the mine? What if they actually find gold? What if there are diamonds down there? What if they find nothing but get busted anyway? It was too risky and Lucifer simply did not want to let his brothers into his big plan just yet. The one plan that would put them on top. This couldn't end well…

"Brother, Lucifer, listen- we have our hands in the bank system already. Let the talking die down," he pleaded, sighing deeply as he saw Gabriel leaning in the doorway.

Lucifer Novak, known discreetly as 'The Devil' in newspapers, leaned back in his chair. He looked up at his baby brother, the distress in his brother's eyes and seriousness of his voice did not go unnoticed.

"Listen, Cassie, everything is under control. Like you said, we got a hand in one of the largest banks. Half of our industry now has a solid cover." The blond leaned forward, arms rested over his knees as he clasped his hands together.

"We'll lay low enough. But-" Lucifer paused and stood, turning to look at his younger brother Gabriel who looked as if he had something rather important to say for once. Lucifer gave him a hand wave to continue to speak. 

"Gabriel, what is it?"

"Bad news… I think we're back on the table. There was a new wave of recruits down at the FBI office. Balty was in town yesterday." Gabriel the second oldest of the Novak Pack, half sighed, half chuckled. If he was being honest, he loved the game of hide-and-seek. It was thrilling. The blond wanted to throw out some joke but knew Lucifer would probably deck him if he did.

"Why didn't Balthazar let me know he was in? You know Pop needs to know these kinda things. If Baltz messed something up and France is all wet, we sorta need to know this shit," Lucifer hissed casting an angry amber glare to the other man.

Gabriel shook his head, running a hand through his slicked-back hair. "Nah Luc, France is aces, he left Anna in charge over there. Balty just wanted to let us know, as he does, that there's this new flatfoot taking your case. Apparently he doesn't give up easily either and that may cause an issue."

Lucifer growled, rubbing his arm with a glare, he took a few strides to the side mantel Castiel had I'm his home office, pulled three crystal glasses out and poured some whiskey for each of them. The eldest Novak glared at his reflection, another detective to dodge. Didn't they just give up? They never could actually link any of them to any crimes. It was all suspicion because they were rich, illusive, and had a foreign heritage. Okay, and how they attained their fortune was a mystery, they maybe had one bruno try for some eased sentence and told them the Novaks had hired him for this drive-by that had targeted and assassinated a rival mobs head. But before the guy could testify, Lucifer had him in a pair of cement shoes. So the feds didn't give up. But this new Detective surely would.

"Alright. Cassie, make sure the books look clean, get the books for our private businesses moved to that secure location you had ‘em in a few years ago when the feds first learned our name. Gabe, check-in on the banks. I got a date tonight, and on my way might see who this new copper is." Lucifer shook his head. Hopefully laying low as Castiel had suggested would bore ‘em enough. But business still needed to be run, they had too much they were working for. They were gonna be on top.

Gabriel smiled as he watched Lucifer down his shot.

"Kiss dollface for me would ya?" Gabe laughed, making a kissy face.

"She's still mad at ya Gabe. But yeah. I'll let Kelly know you say hello." As he turned to leave Luc turned to Castiel. 

"Cassie, Castiel." He dropped the nickname to put emphasis on the importance of his next words "The Smith Scandal will blow over. Promise we won't get caught or whatever. Just, balance out the books and get some shut-eye. You ain't been sleeping much."

Castiel sighed deeply as his oldest brother tried to calm him down with his usual optimistic talk.

"Luci…" he tried again but stopped right after.

Cas hated this whole deal. The fighting, the threats, the corruption. He did what he did best; accounting and trying to make the best of their situation. He actually dropped out of college a few months before graduating with a bachelor's degree in business administrations. The world he wanted to live in; academics. Universities. Banks. Meetings. But not this cement shoes, gunpoints, dark basements and torture - the life their father had built in Europe. Southern Italy eventually wasn't big enough, fast enough for the Novaks. But once arriving in the US, Chuck ended up handing over the reins to his son, Lucifer, after the oldest Novak had proven himself by guiding the family away from the Italian Carabinieri. They escaped. Barely, but they did.  
So New Orleans it was. A fresh start with old habits. And Cas hated it just as much.

"Sure, Lucifer, I will." he sighed, headed back to his desk to do as he was told.

The barely 22-year-old longed for a normal life. A family of his own. A house with a white picket fence, a flower-filled garden and a dog to go with it. However, he was blessed and cursed with his family name, so there was no way in Heaven or Hell this would end without a) Cas leaving his family, which he would never do, or b) Lucifer deciding this was not worth it any longer, which would never happen either.

The youngest Novak snapped out of it as Gabriel made some teasing kissing noises.

"Kelly still has no idea who you really are, huh? Are you planning on busting out the truth any time soon? It has been what- half a year now? Would it really be such a pill to actually be honest? That woman loves you, Lucifer." he said quietly, knowing neither Lucifer nor Gabriel wanted to hear this.

Lucifer paused in the doorway, his shoulders and back visibly tensed under his tailored white dress shirt. Where his hand rested on the wood door frame tightened, he ignored the way the wood whined under his white knuckle grip. "Kelly doesn't need the stress this life has. I'll tell her when I tell her." He released the doorframe, arm falling to his side, hands pulling into tight fists.

"She's too innocent to be dragged into the family business. Not yet, not now. I got something good with her and I ain't about to ruin it." Lucifer's eyes felt wet as he turned to face the hallway instead of his younger brothers. 

"Thank you for your concern baby brother, but leave it be." Was all he added before stalking down the hallway.

Another deep sigh as Cas messed up his hair even more - why his brothers were able to keep a hairdo for an entire day was beyond him. Castiel gulped, he hated when his brother went all businessman on him. The way Lucifer could just turn on his anger and dominant behaviour like switching on the light, was terrifying even to close family members. Cas' eyes never left the doorway until their oldest brother was out of sight.

"He'll ruin it by not telling her. They always want to know. They always end up making tracks out of sheer fear if they only learn the truth later on. It never works, but who am I to tell a grown man what to do," he sighed, shaking his head in annoyance as he closed the heavy book in front of him with just a bit too much force.

Lucifer was right, though, Cas wasn't getting much sleep as of late, though he wasn't entirely sure why. 

"What about you, Gabe? Please tell me you dropped your plans. I know you love those cars and I know you love a good game of cat and mouse, but--" he tried, hoping his brother would drop his amusement and entertainment program to go date someone or do whatever men in Gabriel's position did, "isn't' there some cute girl you want to drive around with or something?" 

Gabriel let out a low whistle before fixing his whiskey gaze on the ever-tired Castiel, "Luci's not wrong, but he ain't right either." 

He strutted over to the mantel where Lucifer had left the two filled glasses for the two. Taking them both Gabe handed one to Cas, swirling the other as he looked into it, free hand shoving into his pocket.

"I'll let the cars be for now until the OK is passed to resume our business." Gabriel brought the Crystal glass to his lips, smiling slyly at Cas with that near-permanent mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh quit the Switzerland act, brother. I know you agree with Lucifer. But I still think it's wrong." Castiel sighed, downing his whiskey and lighting a cigarette. "We don't know squat about this place and yet here you are taking on garage after garage simply for the joy of driving a car?"

"You know I don't settle. Though I got this great gal, a real dish, that seems to put up with me best outta all of em. She's back in the country for a bit and I might swing by, take her dancing. Usually taking her to some jazzy place ends in a lot more than some honey if you get me." Gabriel winked before downing the drink in a single gulp.

"What about you though? Got some sweet mama in mind?" Gabriel hummed scrutinizing his little brother carefully, in a similar matter he did when gathering Intel on people.

As his brother handed him the glass of whiskey, the young Novak groaned and leaned back in his heavy wooden chair, taking a sip and letting out a deep breath. That day marked exactly one full year of them being in Louisiana. New Orleans was great, the way culture clashed and mixed was refreshing and felt like home. But there was this incredible weight of knowing that what they did hurt people. And not only salesmen but people they cared about. People like Kelly. Oh, how many times Gabe or Cas - sometimes even Balt - had to meet Kelly and explain to her that there had been some meeting going on back at Lucifer's office when in reality their oldest brother was either questioning and threatening someone or recovering from a fight, a pursuit or some other injury he obtained by simply being himself.

"You'll settle eventually, brother. Some 'kitten'" Cas teased, using Balthazar's words, "will eventually get the better of you." he grinned his crooked grin, running his thumb over the incredibly detailed surface of his crystal glass.

Eventually, Cas set down his glass and reopened his books. He had promised to not mess up the balances even though they had to leave Italy.

"No, and stop examining me, brother dearest," Cas ordered in fake annoyance. "You know I'll remain loyal to Hannah for as long as I can and have to. She's not to blame for dad's slip up back home." He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. To put it frankly, Cas missed home. New Orleans was great but he missed Salerno, he missed home.

"Awe yeah, Hannah. Quite the looker that one. Bit awkward, but so are you. Obligation is a bitch." Gabe hummed knowing his brother wasn't actually happy with the arrangement with Hannah. But what needs to be done needed to be done. "She coming over here yet? Or ya still stalling?"

As soon as Gabe latched onto the Hannah topic Cas' smile faded slightly. She was great, an absolute beauty. But she was so... boring and shallow. Castiel loved poetry and philosophy, so having a woman by his side who only cared about her manicure and her dresses was a true nightmare. "She's great, Gabriel. You'll come to like her, I'm sure." Cas replied briefly.  
Chuck had to somehow tie their family into the New Orlean's economy. And what easier way than to link a banker's daughter and his son…

"I don't know, she might come over, who knows. That woman's busier than her dad..." he half-joked, half groaned.

Castiel cleared his throat, took a deep drag from his cigarette and went to refill his glass, motioning for Gabe to let him know if he wanted a refill too. "Anyway, what's up with the platter shop? If we have to take over places, can't it be ones we actually get decent music from?" 

Gabriel leaned against the wall, empty glass in one hand, the other still buried in the pocket of his slacks. "Nice change of subject." Gabe laughed "Well, the garages are fun. I get cars from all kinds of places and to all kinds of people. As for music, jazz is in. You'll have to deal with it" Gabriel pushed off the mantel, setting his glass down, hands up as he did some funny shuffle and spin "Maybe learn some swing." He spun around and pointed at Castiel "The ladies dig a cool cat with a swing."

Cas listened to his brother's ramblings with a faint smile on his lips once he had gotten seated with his glass of whiskey. Gabriel had a way with words... he had the gift of calming or distracting most anyone he wanted or needed to.

"Jazz... I don't get the hype. Those gobble-pipes sound like someone's skinning a cat." he groaned, rubbing his temples. "Now, who's the dame? Must be a real honey bee if she's able to quench your thirst for sugar. She new? Tell me about her." he asked, trying to avoid Gabriel's question for as long as possible.

Spinning again Gabriel flopped back in one of the cushioned armchairs facing Castiel's desk indulging Castiel in his change of subject "My girl's a real doll. Her name's Kali, this gorgeous filthy rich Indian woman I met in Rome. Real gold digger." Gabe winked and leaned back, rubbing at the leather of the armrests of the chair, his eyes flicking up to look at Castiel as he wet his lips "We're both a couple of gold digging cons. But, there may be something more. Under the flirting, chasing, competition, sex, I think something's brewing and not just in me."

Gabriel smiled the type of smile that the men in the Novak family didn't smile often, their Dad had that smile when he spoke of Castiel's mother, Lucifer smiled like that when he talked about Kelly, it was a certain kind of smile

"But she won't con me knowing that baby brother," Gabriel added making sure that he was smart enough to know if she was only after the family money or secrets. "I'll know if she's the same. If she ain't, then, guess it stays flirting, chasing, competition and sex." He winked again before shooting up and shoving his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels.

As Gabriel explained his situation with Kali, Cas got up and chose a record he actually liked. No funky swing or jazz. But good old classical music. As he closed his eyes and swayed softly to the music, he crossed the room and sat back down. "Kali sounds like your kind of riddle. Just impossible enough to still be interesting." the moppy-haired man laughed softly, picking his cigarette back up. "But in all seriousness, if she's the one to pin you down, I'd be more than happy to meet the fellow Italian acquaintance of yours. An Indian woman in New Orleans... why's she here?" he asked curiously. "I mean, jumping my brother aside..." 

Gabriel cocked his head, tapping his chin before pointing at Cas "I dunno why she's back in the US. I'll find out tonight. Now, back to the subject of Hannah..." 

Gabriel ignored his brother's almost audible groan.

"Listen here Cassie, Hannah may be pretty, and she may be nice, but she's too ordinary. If it weren't for business I'd say break of this silly engagement. But Pop I guess knows what he's doing. After All if ya marry the head haunches daughter, then it isn't weird for the family to have someone working on the banks, and Hannah being the man's only daughter, means the banks will probably be going to you when he bites the dust. It makes perfect sense from a business perspective. BUT!" Gabriel exclaimed popping back out of his chair and swinging his body to the music, but of course faster than one would to classical music.

"That doesn't mean you can't let loose. She won't have to know. I ain't a snitch and you know it." Gabe winked before grabbing Castiel by the hand and swinging his taller younger brother around, hand firmly on Castiel's hip as he forced his brother to dance with him to some music that wasn't what was playing. "I'm meeting Kali at the bar later. Lots of alligators will be there and while you dunno how to swing and ain't a fan of jazz that doesn't mean you can't snag some honey for yourself."

Gabriel hummed swaying with his baby brother in his arms like a couple of weirdos  
"What do ya say?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a homophobic slur   
> 'Gunsel' it was slang for a young homosexual, with a double meaning as a gunman.   
> Just a heads up. It's only briefly mentioned

Dean leveled his gaze at Bobby while the older man lifted his chin at the boy. The two had a little stare-off until Bobby let a small smile sneak to the corners of his mouth.

"Boy, why'd you gotta have your Father's stubbornness and your Mama's glare?"

Dean cracked a smile before Bobby slapped him in the back of the head, "Michael, this is Dean. Dean, this is Michael, one of the best we got, so behave."

"Yes sir!" Dean grinned at Bobby before turning back to the old coffee stained file Michael had slid over to him. Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man's photo. This Loki character had a sly grin, shifty eyes and long golden hair, slicked back, framing a smug face.

"I've seen him before." Dean's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he read on the file. "Well I'll bet a monkey's lover that he owns the Valhalla? That's the best clam bake place in town by the way, full of cats that might know something more. I've seen this guy around the place, but didn't know he owned it." 

Dean looked at Michael with raised brows, without lifting his face from the file, "Dunno if it's your kinda place. Probably not enough polished shoes there."

"We've talked for what 10 minutes and you assume I'm an absolute dead hoofer? Nuts..." he chuckled, actually not even hating that Dean guy as much as he thought he would. If he was being honest, there were worse things he could imagine himself doing than to be driving around town with such a stunner next to him -- not that Dean was his type, too perfect... but still, a man can enjoy.

Bobby slapped Dean in the back of the head again making the Winchester rub the back of his neck.

"Jeez Uncle Bobby why'd ya do a thing like that?" Dean frowned, turning his head to glare at his uncle. Bobby raised an eyebrow before he spoke, turning his wheelchair to face the boys better.

"I said play nice Dean. And it's Lieutenant when we're at work. Did your Father teach ya nothing?"

"Yeah yeah I know." Dean grumbled casually looking back to the file.

“Anyway-" Dean cleared his throat and looked up at Michael, setting the file down and twisting his watch to check the time, "I'm uh, well acquainted, with a few dames there, they might know something. We got time to spare, could head over early, grab a bite and ask around before the late night flappers and dead Hoofers get there." 

Dean stood and motioned to Charlie who seemed to know what the wave was about as she grabbed Dean and Michael's hats and coats.

"We'll take my car, she's a beauty. Better than the loud ass copper cars they make the beat cops drive." Dean chuckled fishing his keys from his coat pocket, flipping on his hat and motioning for Michael to follow. Before he strutted off though he clasped Bobby on the shoulder and gave it a bit of a squeeze. "Ma wants you to call her by the way. Her and Pa worry y'know."

"Sure thing kid. I'll call your folks tonight," Bobby nodded in acknowledgement and waved the boys off. "Behave yourself. And Michael, if he gets too sauced, box his ears for me." The gruff older man looked up when Dean frowned at that, patted Dean's hand where it rested on his shoulder. 

"That's all they ask." Dean smiled softly as he patted Bobby's shoulder and motioned headed towards the door, walking backwards to smile and wink at Charlie, throwing her some finger guns.

"See ya later dollface," he smirked

Michael watched Lieutenant Singer and Dean interact as if they've known each other for decades-- so the rumors were true. Fair enough.

"We've just been discussing the case and possible starting points." he smiled at the once so invincible lieutenant. As he detached the picture from the file, Mike tilted his head and scanned the facial features of that certain Loki. "I think I've seen him before but no way he's still down there after the article. Ya think we'll actually meet him down there?" the grey-eyed detective asked with a rather curious frown on his face. 

Michael gratefully took his coat and hat from Charlie and smiled at her. "Thank you, sweetheart."

As they exited the building into the warm humidity of the New Orleans evening air Dean pointed to the sleek black car, the Winchester beamed a proud flashy smile as Michael halted gaping at the sight of Dean's car.

"Oh, murder! What a car..." he mumbled, running his hand along the door handle. "She is a beauty." the detective agreed, opening the door and getting in. "You're quite the lucky fella, aren't you, Dean." Michael teased, setting his hat and the file down in his lap.

"I call her Baby. And no, she wasn't given to me, I worked my ass off to afford her." Dean made sure to clarify. He wasn't about to have this new, and okay not half bad, partner thinking he was some spoiled rich kid. Sure they're family had funds, but their father worked his ass off to get wealthy, and even served in the war, but he made sure his boys knew how to work.

"Rebuilt her in my free time actually." Dean smiled a little wider, chest puffed out in pride as he patted the hood as he rounded to the drivers side, the top was down and he didn't even bother to open the door, just sorta held the top of the door and jumped in. Once he landed firmly in his seat, he ran his hands over the steering wheel with a smile.

"Hey Baby," he huffed out before turning the key in the ignition.

Michael made himself comfortable in the stunning black vehicle, watching as Dean started the car. It was obvious how precious it was to the freckled blond; the gentle care Dean had put in his movements accompanied by the effortless ease he radiated with while driving.

The roads were pretty empty as they usually were. Barely every second family owned a car, if even. So most days, after lunch time, the roads remained empty until after 4 pm. It was a dusty, humid summer day, the roads glimmered with heat as Dean drove them all the way down town.

"Baby, huh? Well, she's gorgeous. I'm impressed… not many people out there who know how to change oil, let alone how to rebuild a car. How long did it take ya?" he asked curiously, glancing over at the ridiculously handsome man he now called his partner. "And where did ya learn all that in the first place?"

Must be a blast to look so good. He thought to himself, chuckling at his own thoughts. Oh, if only Mike wasn't gay-- or being gay was socially accepted. He actually enjoyed flirting, but rarely ever got the chance to.

"Women must feel pretty left out if you reserve that pet name for your car." the grey-eyed detective teased with a chuckle.

"Well when it comes to ladies, You just gotta know how to talk to talk to them and you can get information on anything you want. Because honestly, women are everywhere, at our hips, in our arms, raising our children, buying our groceries, making our meals, ironing our shirts, taking our phone calls. They know everything," Dean noted pulling out of the parking lot with ease

The Detective removed his hat so it wouldn't blow away as he drove.

"I'm charismatic with the fellas though too. Blow up a man's ego enough and he'll squawk louder than a chicken in a plane engine." Dean laughed at his own comparison. As Dean talked about his people skills, Michael couldn't help but laugh. "I see you have practiced solely to succeed at your job." he chuckled sarcastically. "One and only reason you talk to a dame is to find out where to look for some twit."

Dean couldn't hide the little chuckle that escaped him as he drove.

"Not all of it is strictly work. My tongue is good for more than sweet talking." Dean laughed, tongue resting between his teeth as he smiled "I prefer to call the dames doll or sweet cheeks, Baby is indeed reserved for my precious car." Dean mused as he continued, "As for the gents I'm good at getting from 'em, well, I'm great at acting, and you'd be surprised how many gunsels you run across in some of these swinging places. I can play my part if need be, and I don't mean reckless gunmen." Dean commented, keeping his eyes on the road.

As they drove, Michael glanced over at the ocean that barely kissed the horizon. For as long as he could think he had been deadly afraid of the sea. And driving by it every day felt so alien… it looked so beautiful, peaceful even… but once the water started to rise and you couldn't swim upwards any longer--- He shook the thought away and focused back on the car ride.

"Oh, I see. So you just please everyone if it gets you where you need to go." Mike chuckled, forcing himself to not misinterpret Dean's words. This was purely tactical… nothing more…

"How's that been going for ya? Never had a man chase you out a bar before?" he joked, shaking his head in amusement. Yeah, so he admitted to pretending from time to time to be some homosexual, Michael shouldn't take it weird right? He wasn't actually like that. Nope.  
"Just acting 'course. Actually I was in a bar fight for my acting... Never be too blunt when you ain't sure bout someone," Dean laughed again with a shake of his head as he reassured his partner happy for once he was asked about where he grew up

Mike frowned hopefully for just a second as Dean spoke.. So... could it be -- Dean wasn't... no-- no way. As he got ready to speak, he inhaled but paused. 'You'd be surprised how many gunsels you run across...'

Ah, there it was... so Dean wasn't gay. Calling a man a gunsel was the equivalent to calling a woman a bitch. Though he figured Dean wasn't actually meaning it, perhaps even just going with what was socially acceptable, Mike knew if Dean was actually a homosexual, he wouldn't dare use that word. The faintest hint of a blush that had started to form on Mike's cheeks swiftly disappeared as he got the evidence for what he had assumed all along. And that was perfectly fine.

"My, my, Winchester, you do know how to party, don't ya." Mike laughed, shaking the previous thought off as he usually did. It was not at all new to the grey eyed detective to be part of homophobic humor since that was just the way to go, even gays went along to not cause any drama. "Ain't nothing wrong with a little acting here and there." he smiled, grabbing his hat.

"A lot of-- gunsels, huh? I never paid attention then." Mike lied, "Why pay attention to men if there are just as many stunning dolls dancing about?" he chuckled, playing his part. "But I do see how you always get what you want." Mike rambled, without giving the sentence any second thought. Was that flirtatious?! Shit... "You knowing how to trick even men into telling you what you want to hear does speak for your acting qualities." he swiftly added, hoping he didn't raise any suspicion - though he was pretty happy with his save.

"So… where'd you grow up?" came the next question. They still had a few miles ahead of them, so why not use the time they had to make some smalltalk.

"Where did I grow up? That's a fun story. Originally we're from a town in Kansas. Moved here when I was around 13 and Sammy was like 8 or 9... Little Adam was just 4 or 5 at the time. They're my little brothers. As for learning bout cars? It was interesting actually. When I was a teen, before becoming a cop I worked at one of those gas stations that doubled as a repair garage. Learnt everything I know about cars there. These contraptions are truly fascinating and one of the best things man has invented... Right next to running hot water and lingerie," Dean winked not even bothering to hide his amusement at Michael's face.  
They were soon pulling in, parking and Dean shut off his car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, as of rn, chapters 4 on are unedited

Lucifer stalked out of his baby brother's office and down the hall. He was angry, more than angry, he was full on pissed.   
Stopping after descending the stairs he slammed his fist into a wall, a few pictures rattled and a maid yelped where she stood with her laundry basket   
Lucifer's Auburn eyes fixed his glare on the girl before jerking his head as signal for her to leave  
The poor young maid scurried past him up the stairs to put the linen away and Lucifer strode down a small hall to the parlor that led outside. He rolled his sleeves down, glaring at his scarred up arms. Years of fighting will do that to ya, his body was covered in them because he'd been raised getting his hands dirty. Part of why he was glad when Cas showed interest in numbers and not violence. It was a safer portion of the family business. 

Buttoning his shirt cuffs, Lucifer shrugged on his long coat and put his hat on, grabbed his keys and went out the door with the swish of his coat.  
He had to go pick up Kelly, he was taking her to dinner and dancing at a bar that was by one of their more private businesses, owned by some Norwegian runaway that went by Loki. His real name was Thomas Odinson, but that wasn't important, Loki did a good job and that's what mattered. He became the face of the bar after Gabriel had been caught and taken to trial. Gabe the kid the Loki identity even. Lucifer didn't care so long as no one got caught and persecuted for their more illegal activity. Lucifer was actually kinda proud of Gabrielfor taking that precautionand getting a patsy. Regardless, Lucifer liked taking Kelly dancing there. She seemed to love it.

The drive was a bit relaxing, the radio humming music quietly, window cracked letting the warm and humid summer air over his face helped to cool his anger.  
Upon pulling into Kelly's drive he hopped out, took three calming breaths to exhale the rest of the anger in his belly before striding up her walk.  
He waved and tipped his hat to th elderly couple next door, they knew him as Luc, most everyone that knew the man did, they were a nice old couple. There son moved in with them after losing a leg in the War, but they were doing alright.

Taking another deep breath Lucirer bounced on his feet a little and rang the doorbell, removing his hat and hiding it to his chest as he waited for his spitfire to open the door. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kelly brushed a last stubborn strand of hair out of her face before opening the door to her very small but very homey house. "Luc!" she smiled, stepping forward to gently kiss her boyfriend hello.   
"I'm glad you had time. How was your meeting yesterday? I was really close to calling your boss. It's whacky how long he's making you work." she sighed, shaking her head in discontent.   
"But anyway, how was your week, love?" she asked, her light blue eyes blinking up at Lucifer's amber ones. 

She swiftly grabbed her rusty-orange coat that matched the faint pattern on her off-white dress before closing the door behind her.   
Kelly had actually gotten a job, which wasn't easy, given her age. Most women in their late 20s or early 30s were expected to raise children and take care of their husbands-- well... speaking of which... Kelly's heart skipped a beat as she reminded herself not to drink any wine that night.   
The dark-haired, feisty woman Lucifer called his girlfriend, actually managed to land a very simple secretary position at the bank Hannah's father owned.   
"You look dashing, Luc." Kelly smiled, wrapping her arm around his.

Lucifer smiled at the beautiful woman on his arm as he led her to his car  
"Not as dashing as you buttercup." He chuckled returning her kiss and offering her his arm

"Yeah work is busy that's for sure. But it is how it is. I'll move you outta this little place, and into somewhere bigger soon. Not the family home though, as much as Pop's wouldn't mind, I can't guarantee you won't fall for one of my brothers." Lucifer chuckled kissing her temple before opening the passenger side door for his beautiful girlfriend 

"Hope you got your dancing shoes on sweetheart. I didn't forget how you wanted to go dancing again." He smiled widely as he rounded the front of his car and got in. Starting the red vehicle up he pulled out "As for my week, same old same old y'know? Balt Is back from Europe for a few days, We got new partners with the bank you work at. I picked up something special for you day before yesterday, you can have the present in a bit promise." Lucifer winked as they headed for their favorite joint

Kelly beamed as she took a seat in Lucifer's car. Each and every minute they spent together felt like heaven.   
He was so protective, caring, loving, gentle yet tough and stubborn enough to keep her on her toes, he handled her temper wonderfully and even fighting always ended happily-- well… she glanced down at where her dress covered a still invisible bump. 

It had been a wonderful 6 months and Kelly couldn't picture anyone else beside her.   
And tonight she was sure she wanted to let him in on her exciting little secret. The most thrilling little thing she had been carrying under her heart for a few weeks now.

As she was completely lost in thoughts, she caught herself staring at Lucifer. He'd make an incredible father. Hopefully he would be happy to hear the news. Sure, they hadn't been together for ages, but still. Things felt so… effortless and perfect.  
"Huh? I'm sorry, love. I wasn't paying attention." she chuckled, stretching out her arms as he drove. The breeze felt amazing against her skin.   
"You are too sweet, stop showering me with presents, Luc. I-- we're going dancing?! Have I mentioned that I love you?" she laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek as the blond drove. "How ever did I deserve you… thank you, Luc. None of this would've been necessary, but thank you." she smiled, resting her hand on his as he was changing gear. "You have no idea how huge a gift you've already given to me."

"Unfortunately the gift isn't the world, yet." Lucifer's shoulders moved as he laughed, the tension from everything going on seemed to disappear as he spent time with his girl, /His/ girl. It was nice, a bit of normalcy for the man that never knew what that was. For a man that took his first life at 13, that had more blood on his hands than water in the Pacific. 

But Kelly, Kelly Kline was the light at the end of the tunnel, and she wasn't actually a Train. She was the sunrise after years of darkness, a drink of water to a dying man in the dessert, the first breath of fresh air after being buried, a gentle breeze in the heat, the sun after the rain, the thunder in a storm, the waves along the sand, the flowers in the meadow. To Lucifer Novak Kelly Kline was his reason to move forward, move up, get on top, and to stay alive.

"As for moving out, you know I love my house. I--" she started, biting her lip to stop herself from dropping the bomb too early. "I'm not in a hurry to move out. Even if I'd love for you to not have to drive all the way across the city each day, I think your brothers won't stand a chance. I got the most handsome one anyway, no doubt." Kelly grinned happily, tilting her head until it was resting on Lucifer's shoulder - the perks of spacious cars with one big, continuous front seat.

Lucifer smiled a little wider, he felt so light, as if everything weighing him down everyday was gone for just a few moments, those moments with Kelly.  
"I love you to Kelly." He spoke softly, turning to kiss the top of her lovely smelling hair before the light turned green

"And I love getting you gifts. I know the other ladies at the bank are jealous of how pretty you are with those Pearl's I got ya. Even without my presents you're still the most beautiful gal in the world." Lucifer stated as they continued on   
"But really darling, tonight is going to be very special. As for your house, I know you love the little place but-" He paused, turning his hand to intertwine their fingers, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles "Eventually, I fear that place will be to small. I mean, if we get a dog." He chuckled, amber eyes twinkling with amusement as he knew she knew what he actually meant. 

Yes, Lucifer eventually wanted a family. He wanted to be on top first, marry this beautiful honey pot and settle. Though the thought absolutely terrified him. What If he was a parents like his Father? Or his Aunt Amara? That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted his children to have the perfect apple pie life, and he had to be on top first. Life was dangerous and he needed to be on top and untouchable first.

He had to be untouchable and unwatchable. Invincible or things could go south and end with the blood of his children on his hands.

Kelly blushed as Lucifer talked, incapable of concealing the huge smile that had formed on her lips. "Well, our dogs won't take up much space at first, so no hurry, love." she giggled, enjoying the simple fact that she was sitting next to the one person she loved most on this planet.

"You know, the impossible amount of money you spend on me, I'd rather you spend on us. Don't get me wrong, I love the pearls, but you don't get to wear them, now do you." she laughed softly, rolling her eyes at how poorly she phrased what she actually meant to say.   
"Tonight /will/ be special…" Kelly mumbled quietly, leaning into Lucifer as he drove. The mere thought of having this child with Luce was painting another smile on the dark-haired woman's face.   
Her tiny home that offered just about enough space for two people and a baby would be filled with life and giggles and joy in less than a year. 

Lucifer might even be able to work from home from time to time if they got one of those phone things. They'd spend time at the beach raising a child while both of them would still be able to keep their jobs-- the latter was a fairytale and Kelly knew it, but she reall enjoyed her job and for now, she still dreamed about not having to give it up for her family-to-be. 

"I can't wait, Luc. I really, really can't wait." she beamed, unsure if she was talking about dancing, getting 'a dog', moving in with him, or telling him about her second heart beat. 

Lucifer smiled kissing the back of her hand again as his eyes trained on the road and pulling into their favorite bar  
Once Kelly had gotten out of the car, she straightened her dress and enjoyed the warm afternoon sun, smiling up at the sky with her eyes closed. "You know, this is one of those days I'd rather it never ends than to know what tomorrow brings." she said without giving it much thought. The stunning woman quickly made her way over to her boyfriend and pecked his lips before leading the way into their favorite bar for a wonderful night of dancing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not edited I hope the flow of the chpater is OK

At first Cas refused to as much as move his feet. But Gabriel was persistent and too much of a goofball to resist giving in to some childish fun.   
"Gabe, it's not that easy and you know it. As much as you are right, as much as--" he struggled to actually say it out loud, even though all his brothers knew.   
"As much as I wish she wasn't the person I'll end up with, she will be. And if her father, our father, some cousin of hers I don't know about or God knows who sees me with someone else, I'm dead meat, and so is dad." Cas sighed as he slowly but surely let the tension melt away as Gabriel twirled and swung them around.

"I wish your way was possible. I'm just so bored with her, Gabe. It's whacky how little she has to contribute to a proper conversation." Cas groaned

"You know what? Why not. If it's only to see the ominous and mysterious Kali you've been drooling over, then so be it."   
He swiftly grabbed his glass as they passed his desk, downing the rest of his whiskey. "I highly doubt there will be anyone interesting in such an awful speakeasy. But if you're right, and the 'jolly up' as you call it, is worth the while, why not. The books can wait until tomorrow." Cas smiled as he miraculously agreed to his brother's plans.

A triumphant grin crept across Gabriel's lips as he clapped his hands together and strutted to the door with a little 'whoop'  
"Alrigth Cassie! Grab your hat and coat wr are going dancing!"   
He popped his head out into the hallway looking each way for someone from the house staff  
"Ah! Miranda my dear! Let the cooks and Pops know that Castiel and I will be out for dinner on business, we will be back late or not at all until morning."

Cas wasn't sure if it was the booze that made him accept the offer or the sheer and utter boredom of having to spend the evening with Hannah. Regardless, he usually enjoyed accompanying his brothers to a club or bar. With a good bock, a scotch in hand and a decent place to sit, it was actually quite entertaining to watch the scenery unfold around him.   
On top of that, Cas was truly curious to see what that Kali woman was all about.

"But no dares this time, I'm still mad at you for last time. I'm a hopeless cement mixer on the dance floor." the youngest Novak groaned in amusement.

The maid bowed and spoke her agreement before scurrying off to do as she was told  
Gabriel spun around and groaned at Cas  
"Let's move brother! Kali is meeting me in an hour and that's how long it take to get there." The whiskey eyed con man turned and danced his way dow. the stairs, humming some song he'd heard, grabbing their butler and spinning the taller and older man around, all the while laughing at the lack of amusement in the old man's face

Gabriel snapped his fingers as he reached for his hat with his other hand and put it stop his head, his dancing and swaying didn't stop as he shrugged on his coat and blew himself a kiss in the parlor mirror 

Cas rolled his eyes, mumbling "What have I done…" in fake annoyance as he followed Gabriel towards the foyer.   
As they passed the servants, Cas thanked them all personally, addressing each and every one of them by their name. "Miranda, could you let Hannah know, that I'm out? I have a feeling she'll come over some time later tonight." he asked quietly, feeling kind of bad for potentially standing up his future fiancée. 

He swiftly grabbed his current book, coat and hat and followed Gabriel to one of their many cars.  
Every brother had a preferred car, which made it an unwritten rule not to take 'someone else's' car.   
"You are way too excited." he chuckled, thanking their car boy for getting Gabriel's beige beauty with the golden details. "Well what are we waiting for then? We don't want your Indian goddess to wait for her short dancepartner, now would we?" Cas teased, Balty's dry humor showing through.   
"My, if you could, you would date yourself, wouldn't you." he laughed, watching as Gabe checked himself in the mirror while getting ready to drive. 

"Of course I would." Gabriel barked a laugh, settling in the driver's seat "But the world isn't ready for two of me."

Castiel huffed a laugh with a shake of his head   
"You know, I'd really like for Kali to be the one. I've never seen you smile like that before and you've brought home your fair share of women." Cas chuckled, though his tone of voice had softened.

"Well, if she is the one to make this guy settle, I'll know in time. I mean, if Luc can get dizzy with a dame I'm sure I can." Gabriel smiled as he turned the radio up laughing as the swinging notes of saxophones and the deep voice of some man started through the vehicle. 

Of course it was one that Gabriel knew and began to sing the song along with the radio, trying to imitate the deep rolling voice of the invisible singer on the radio  
As the scenery changed into the bustling city center, the sunset over the buildings casting everything in a beautiful and mesmerizing masterpiece, Gabriel had to admit he felt much more at home among the clubs and restaurants of colorful deep city life, than he did in the vast country surrounding by far off wealthy and rich neighbors. 

Gabriel cranked the window down, and rested his arm on the side as he let the evening air and smell of the distant ocean, the food and noise and lights of the city waft over him through the now open window. It felt amazing.   
Especially with his baby brother beside him, it felt right.   
Like home.

Cas couldn't help but laugh along with his brother as he sang so horribly. "I am so very glad that we don't own a record studio." he teased, trying to grow accustom to the very lively music Americans called Jazz. 

"We have to do this more often, Gabe." he beamed as he too enjoyed the slowly cooling breeze that carried the slightly salty taste of the ocean with it. It felt so carefree to be sitting in Gabe's car with him. "Plus, once Luci has finally made it official with his kitten, and you finally bite bait with that Kali stunner too, it will perfectly appropriate to spoil the four of you with a tacky beach date. I'll be more than happy to play James' part for an evening." he grinned, referring to their butler. 

"I'm very happy for you, brother. Though, if Kali messes up, she'll have a whole other problem to deal with, we are confident, she won't let us down here. I wouldn't mind some coffee coloured nieces and nephews." Cas teased with a sly grin - obviously Gabe's doing.   
Sometimes it amused Cas to what an extent his brother's influence showed through in his own behaviour and vocabulary. 

The mansion was a good 20 minutes away from the city center, but the buzzing nightlife was another 30 minutes across town. Main street at some point turned into one bar, restaurant and club after the other as soon as banks, shops, the post office and the such were left behind.   
Cas loved the drive across New Orleans. It was like traveling through several cities all at once. Where they lived, there was nothing but forest, acres of land and a few houses here and there, then, suddenly they'd reach downtown where all the big buildigs would squeeze up to form a stunning skyline. Merely a few minutes further towards the sea, that dense skyline loosened up to give way for all kinds of cute little coffee places, restaurants with little balconies, clubs with dancefloors that faced the ocean and bars with a stunning view on the setting sun towards the evening.

Soon they were pulling in and parking out front of Gabriel's establishment   
"Here we are Cassie! Best joint in Louisiana, but I may be biased as I own the place." 

"Now…" the blue-eyed Novak started as Gabe had parked the car. "Let's see what you're capable of. If there's candy on the wall I will hit you with the first best thing I can grab, brother dearest." Cas chuckled, feeling as carefree as he hadn't in a while. 

Gabriel put a hand to his chest in mock offense "Brother dear I thought you would think higher of me." He winked stepping out of the vehicle he noticed the nice sleek Auburn boattail and let out a low whistle  
"Cassie!" He knocked on the roof of his car "Remind me to get one of those, maybe a red one." He laughed

Castiel's head whipped in the direction his brother indicated   
"Ooh, not a bad choice… ya think you can pinpoint who it belongs to? Might be a starting point to figure out where to get one yourself. Kali would be impressed, I'm sur--" he stated as they were on their way inside just as a woman's voice interrupted him, causing the two brothers to come to a halt right in the doorway.

"Gabriel" Kali smiled, as she pushed herself off the roof of her own car. The tall, dark skinned beauty obviously knew exactly what effect she had on men; the way she carried herself, the way she dressed and the way she talked spoke for nothing but confidence.

"Kali would be impressed by what?" she asked, an amused smile playing her lips as she walked towards her lover and the stranger next to him.

Gabriel's smile only widened as he gave Kali's hand a kiss  
"You would be impressed if I got myself one of the beautiful cars that sits beside my brother here." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to the sleek black car.

"Speaking of brothers, Kali Darling, this is the runt of the litter Castiel. The baby." Gabriel laughed as he introduced them "Cassie, this is the beautiful Kali, goddess of far away lands!" He sang doing an odd little spin as he hands waved around motioning to her. Much how ladies on TV showed off new cars or grills.

"Now, welcome to Valhalla the wonderful establishment for entertainment, with live music and delicious steak you simply need to try it." Gabriel chattered resting a hand on Kali's hip as he led the two inside.  
He moved his hand long enough to take his coat and hat, and hang them by the door.  
"Cassie, I do believe one of the gentlemen in the back corner by our eldest brother dear own that beauty of a car out there. No no, don't make eye contact the one with the dark hair is letting off cop vibes while the other seems right at home. To the table on the opposite side of them will do, stay close to the door and we will order drinks and I will greet Luci dear and Kelly." He spoke easily as he led them to the table he had before mentioned 

Giving Kali a little kiss on the cheek, and throwing a wink to his little brother   
"I'm going to get the drinks myself." He sauntered off and stopped at Lucifer's table.


End file.
